Come find me
by ginnylovesharry5
Summary: All Sally wants to do is get off the street and find her family, mainly her younger brother, Nick. So when she is offered that chance as a vampire, she takes it. Only question is what does the mysterious assassins apprentice, Swan have to do with her brother and what does Robin have to do with her cousin, Dick? M For mostly language. Just to be safe.


**Authors note: This is my first young justice fanfiction. I do not own anything except my made up characters and anything that seems similar to another fanfiction is only coincidental.**

Shadow and Light

Layla laughed as her cousin, Dick, and brother, Codi, ran after her. The three children were doing backflips off of different objects in the circus grounds as they ran to the big tent to go and practice with Dick's parents. And his Aunt, Uncle, and other cousin, and Layla and Codi's older brothers and sisters, Nick, Nate, Alice, and Sally. They stopped as soon as they saw a man who had two different colored eyes and looked like he had a really bad plan in the tent. Mr. Haly, the owner of the circus, and their Aunts and Uncles and siblings/ Cousins came running in.

"Who are you?" Haly asked the man. The man gave a malicious smile.

"Tony Zucco."

"Jack Haly, owner of the circus." Mr. Haly introduced himself.

"John Grayson, floor manager."

"Why are you here?" Layla asked with curiosity.

"I figured I could help you. I could give you protection for a fee." Codi frowned at that.

"I doubt we need protection. I mean, isn't there some man running around protecting people who calls himself the Batman?" Codi questioned as everyone looked at him.

"If you won't answer then I'm going to go read a book." Layla and Sally looked nervous as Nick followed Codi to one of the seats in the stands surrounding the center ring.

"They will not be happy if anyone disturbs them." Sally whispered to Layla, who nodded her head. Zucco stared at the two boys. Conversations happened then Zucco started ranting about how they couldn't afford not to pay the protection money. Dick stood up then as his older brother, Danny, came in.

"Funny, but I think we can."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Dick smirked in an "I know something you don't know" type of way.

"Because I called the police five minutes ago." He said with a grin as Nick and Codi also held up phones with him and told him they did too, without ever looking up from their books.

"And guess who intercepted those calls." A voice came from behind Zucco in the shadows. Everyone looked at the shadow to see the Batman. He stepped out and started fighting Zucco and his goons who for some reason the narrator never saw nor mentioned but oh well. He took out one by the time the cops came but Zucco and the three others got away. The Grayson's formed a group hug and the children all smiled at Batman. He disappeared. That night, the Flying Grayson's went on. Dick's mother, father, aunt, uncle, and cousin fell to their deaths and Codi fell too but he lost his ability to walk. The children were taken into state custody and they began to be taken in all the children, with the exception of Nick and Sally, were taken in by Bruce Wayne. Nick was taken in by Kevin Berchard. He had a wife and another adopted son. The children would never be the same again and were led on the path to becoming heroes. And Sally was taken in by an abusive family and took to the streets.

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done! I should probably put ages on this. And hero names too.**

**Here's the list for the children.**

**Dick: 6 and Robin**

**Danny: 9 Robin (Teen Titans)**

**Sally: 6 Shadow I**

**Alice: 9 Lightning **

**Layla: 6 Claire**

**Nick: 6 Swan/ Light**

**Nate: 9 Wizard**

**Codi: 6 Prophet**

**Pretty good huh?**

**Codi: *Glares* Why am I disabled?**

**Me: Cause you are now shut up. Another note there will be vampires in this cause of Darren and Mr. Crepsley. Sally becomes a vampire which does become important later on. Please review and tell me what you think! Sally's actual history on the street is important because she is actually hardened by it. She will meet Jason Todd before becoming a Vampire by the way for all you Jason fans. That is also important. Anywho, read and review please.**


End file.
